A Perfect Winter Day
by unusualauthor
Summary: A fanfiction to suit the season. There really is no plot. Just Paine and Rikku spending a normal winter day together. shojo ai. Rikku x Paine


Yet another Rikku x Paine one-shot. This story really has no plot. Just some cute little fluff that practically wrote itself. Hopefully it didn't write itself too badly.

Once again, I hope you enjoy it and reviews would be greatly appreciated. And if there's any typos, I'm sorry. Just tell me and I'll fix it.

Happy reading.

**The Perfect Winter Day**

* * *

It was cold. And there was an empty space next to her.

And that was cold too. Which meant she was in bed by herself. Probably for a while.

"Morning sunshine."

Rikku turned over. There stood the occupant of the empty space on the bed—Paine.

"Hey. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. About twenty minutes." The warrior said from the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth.

"Gosh it's cold."

"Then put some clothes on."

Rikku pulled the blankets over her head and curled up under them.

Well, she WAS only clad in a bra and a pair of underwear. 'Gee, wonder how THAT happened. Tee-hee.'

"Can you hand me some?"

"No."

"I love the sultry sound of your voice first thing in the morning." She said sarcastically.

"There right where you left them—on the floor."

Rikku poked her head out from under the covers and looked over the edge of the bed. Sure enough, there were her clothes.

She stretched an arm out and barely reached her clothes by a thread.

Quickly she pulled her clothing under the covers to dress in the warmth.

"Did you have to throw them so far?"

"Yes. I love tormenting you."

"Meanie." The thief pulled on the last of her clothing and got out of bed—then jumped back in. "Jeez! It's STILL cold!"

"That's cause it's snowing outside."

"Really?" She looked at the only window in the room. There was frost on it and she could see snow falling outside. "Yay! Let's go outside."

"Why? It's not any different from yesterday."

"Yes it is. It's a different day today. Plus, I bet there's more than yesterday."

"But I'm still thawing from yesterday."

"Stop being a baby. You're supposed to be a warrior."

"A warrior that doesn't like the freezing snow."

"Then bundle up."

The warrior contemplated fora second and opened her mouth to saysomething, but it wouldn't help her in the least bit.So she decidedto say,"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"I hate you." Paine glared.

"I love you too. Here's your coat."

* * *

They were outside of the Celsius in record time, even with Rikku having to tow Paine the whole way.

"I love the snow. It makes me feel like a kid again." The child-like wonder called Rikku spread her arms and let herself bask in the ambience of the falling snow.

"You still ARE a kid."

"Nuh-uh! I'm all grown up." She was the ripe age of eighteen after all.

"Okay. Well then, you still ACT like a kid."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"You're doing it now."

Rikku pouted. "You're a fun ruiner."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Then why am I out here?"

"Because you love me?" Rikku skipped over and batted her eyelashes at the taller woman.

"No. Because I wanna see you happy."

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't." The blonde girl stood on her tiptoes, attempting to confront the much taller Paine.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't." She brought her face closer and tried to put on her best angry look.

"Yes it does. And you know it."

Rikku paused. "I hate you." She joked sarcastically.

"I love you too." Paine gave a kiss on the thief's nose.

"I really, REALLY hate you."

"I know you do." She gave Rikku a kiss on the lips. "Now go be a kid and make a snowman."

"But I really really really really really really REALLY hate you." Rikku grinned.

"So I've heard." Paine satisfied her with yet another, more intimate kiss. It seemed to be enough to send the thief on her way.

Sent her skipping on her way was more like it.

This was the first time Paine had actually said 'I love you.' First. Without waiting for her to say it first.

This—was an important moment.

Paine was never one for expressing emotion. She was never one for words either. So whenever she does say something, she means it.

Like now. She had just directly, openly expressed her feelings. Well, some of it. This was a big thing. An important moment in history. Progress.

Which was why Rikku was skipping right now. She was feeling all bubbly inside.

Paine stood there watching Rikku enjoy herself. She didn't feel like joining in—not that she could move even if she wanted to. Even bundled under layers upon layers, the slightest breeze would send her shivering.

She wanted to go inside. If she had the choice, she wouldn't even be outside. She hated the cold.

But if Rikku was happy right now, she would tough it out. She WAS a warrior after all.

But her feet were numb now. And the rest of her body was threatening to do the same.

"Hey, Paine! Look what I made!"

Well, at least now she could keep her blood moving for a little bit.

"What?" She shuffled over.

"You don't see it?"

"See what?"

"I made you a message." The excited thief started to jump up and down.

"'I heart you?' "

"No. 'I love you.' Can't you read it?"

"Barely."

"Can't blame me. I had to use my feet."

That explained the shuffling around Paine saw her doing a few minutes ago.

"It's great. Thank you." She gave Rikku a kiss as a token of her appreciation.

A pair of expectant blue eyes stared back at her afterwards.

"I 'heart' you too." The warrior gave another kiss.

"Are you guy's nuts! It's freezing out here!" A shivering Yuna called from the deck of the Celsius.

"It's not THAT cold!" Rikku yelled back to her cousin. "I think it's kinda warm actually." She said in a lower, much more seductive voice.

Yuna, apparently, had ruined canoodling time for the two love birds.

"Well Tidus made breakfast! You guys can help yourselves!" The summoner continued.

"'Kay!"

Rikku regretfully pulled her body away from the warmth that was Paine. "C'mon. If Brother didn't cook, that means it'll go by fast….Don't worry, we can cuddle by the fireplace later." Seeing the pouty expression on the warrior's face.

"Cuddling? Not one of my favorite things. I'm more for-"

"Get walking before we freeze." Rikku nudged, knowing where Paine was trying to take this conversation.

* * *

The food, literally, went by fast. WAY fast. It was gone within minutes.

After breakfast, with no stomachaches and no need for a bathroom, everybody decided to relax their mercied stomachs and relax the whole morning.

While everybody was prancing around doing their own thing, only three decided to take it easy by the fireplace.

"Feels good to have a stomach full of normal food." Paine relaxed herself on the couch.

"I know." Yuna agreed and took the spot on the opposite end of the couch.

"'Specially with your baby inside you. You need all the healthy food you can get." Rikku said from her spot in front of the fireplace where she was roasting marshmallows.

"Yup. Wouldn't want the little guy to get sick before he's born." The warrior affectionately patted the slightly bulging stomach of Yuna.

"It could be a girl." The teenage thief always wanted a little niece.

"It could. But it's gonna be a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

Yuna giggled at the sight in front of her. The two girls were SO meant for each other. "So, what were you guys doing outside?" She changed the subject, wanting to prevent a lover's spat.

"Oh, well, Paine was being a fun-ruiner and-"

"Was not."

"-So I made her a love message in the snow, but she couldn't make it out."

Paine snickered.

"What!" Rikku asked, offended.

"You said 'make out.'"

"Paine!" She threw a marshmallow at the silver-haired warrior.

"Ow! What! I wasn't ASKING you to make out with me…but you can if you want."

"PAINE!" she threw another marshmallow.

"Ow! Jeez! Throwing flaming projectiles. That's against the rules."

"Well you're being obnoxious."

"Am not."

"You're being immature."

"No I'm not. I'm just being a little LESS mature right now."

"Same difference."

"And usually you're the immature one."

"Yeah, seriously-hey!" And yet another marshmallow was thrown.

"Holy Yevon! I was just kidding." This was the only marshmallow that the pelted warrior didn't manage to dodge.

"Oh, yeah right." Rikku held up her hand, preparing to launch another marshmallow torpedo.

"Whoa-whoa-hey." Paine shielded herself, "Don't you see there's a baby in the room?"

"It can't see us." The blonde pulled her arm back.

"Holy-" More shielding. "But they can HEAR us."

"No they can't."

"Save the marshmallows for later, Rikku." Yuna intervened.

"Yeah. Don't be a bad influence."

"Fine." She was a defeated thief. She wanted to make s'mores later, so she put the marshmallow back in the bag. "Why does Paine always have to win?" She slumped over to the couch and plopped onto Paine's stomach. There was a slight 'oof' so she scooted off and balanced herself on the edge of the cushion.

"I only win the vocal arguments. When we're in the bedroom-" Paine didn't get to finish her sentence because Rikku had suddenly silenced her with a fist to the stomach.

"Hey, little ears." She pointed to Yuna's stomach.

"Well you didn't have to hit so hard." The breathless warrior curled up into a ball.

"I didn't know you could be so violent, Rikku." The summoner joked from her side of the couch.

"I'm only this way around Paine. Especially when she's actin' like a pervert."

"Let me guess—that's all the time?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm not like that ALL the time."

"Yeah, you're right. You can be really sweet sometimes." Rikku got this weird, smug grin on her face.

Yuna all of a sudden had a craving for food. Some kind of food that required her to leave the room and get it before this conversation turned into a mushy one.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, maybe find Tidus. You guys better behave now." The pregnant summoner stood up.

"We will." Paine added in a much softer voice, "For a while."

"Shh!" Rikku swatted a hand that was making its way up her arm, "Right. Behave. That's us. Heh heh."

The summoner rolled her eyes in amusement then left. If the two wanted to canoodle on the couch, let them. Not her fault if any of the guys walked in and stopped to gawk at them. It'd actually be kind of funny. Especially seeing Paine cuddle. That would be something to giggle about—and maybe get pounded to a pulp for it later.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" The blonde thief was going to suggest going outside again and play in the snow some more.

"Well, I'm too lazy to get up, the fireplace is right there, this couch is pretty comfy…we could just sit here and cuddle like you wanted." Paine suggested.

"Really?" Rikku perked up with joy. "No perverted comments or sexual innuendos?"

"Nope. Just some quiet relaxation."

The happy little Rikku squealed with joy and instantly cuddled up to the warrior's body.

This was yet another first today. Paine never liked to cuddle. Well, willingly anyways.

This was turning out to be a very perfect day.

It was weird, yet oddly normal, the way the two girl's bodies fit perfectly together. Almost like a puzzle. It was really REALLY comfortable. And with the warmth from the fireplace, it was really REALLY relaxing.

"You know JUST how to make my day." The contented thief mumbled into Paine's shoulder.

There was no response. Only light snoring.

Rikku giggled. Paine was such a log when she slept.

This was too good to pass up. She was going to savor this Kodak moment by doingonly one thing--

She closed her eyes and listened to the steady breathing of her partner until she too, fell asleep.

**THE END**

* * *

Whew! Yet another fanfiction done. I'm on a roll this week. I'm writing another story that follows after this one. But I wouldn't consider it a sequel. I would consider this story to be a prequel. So the next one WOULD be a sequel cause this one's a prequel. But it's a sequel to a prequel so that wouldn't make it a sequel but a regular story and…..ow. Never mind.

Anyways, hoped you liked the story. Please review.


End file.
